finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DonTurner/!y Final Destination 6
The film starts out with the music from Final Destination (2000) and shows iconic landmarks in Vienna like St.Stephens Cathedral, the Vienna Opera, Danube Tower, and Weiner Reisenrad lit up at night. Then a group of high school seniors from McKinley High School are shown on a class trip to Germany and Austria. The names of the students who are characters are Mike, Robert, Roger, Deanna, Amber, Ron, and Emily. The teachers shown as characters are Jack Hensley and April Smith. There are a total of 5 chaperones and 25 students. In Vienna, after a day at St.Stephens Cathedral, the Vienna Opera, and other sites, the group prepares to board the iconic Prater Wheel (Weiner Riesenrad) for a night view of Vienna when Robert has a premonition of the ferris wheel collapsing with the only survivor onboard being Amber. Robert then panics to halt boarding the Ferris wheel and Amber, Robert, Mike, Emily, Deanna, Roger and April Smith are prohibited from boarding. Then, some distance away the survivors see the Weiner Riesenrad collapse. The death toll from the collapse is 500 with 475 out of 525 people onboard the Ferris wheel killed and 25 people killed on the ground including Jack Hensley, Ron, and most of the students and all teachers on board the ferris wheel. The survivors are flown home on an Austrian Airlines flight from Vienna to JFK Airport in New York City, where a bus takes them back to McKinley, Pennsylvania. A memorial for the students and faculty killed is held a week after the disaster in Vienna. 2 weeks after the Prater Wheel collapse, Mike is struck by a pickup truck with faulty breaks at a grocery store parking lot and dies within seconds with Amber and Roger witnessing the death up close. An ambulance is called and Mike is taken to the mourge for analysis and then a funeral is held. At Mike's funeral three days later, April Smith who had Devil's Flight visionary Wendy as a student reveals that she and the other Devil's Flight survivors were killed in the Booth Street Subway crash. Then on a news broadcast later that day, the premonition by Sam of the North Bay Bridge collapse is revealed to the public by William Bludworth. Basically, the remaining survivors realize that Death is after them and they must use common sense to cheat cheat death. A day later Deanna dies when a mobie crane crashes into her 2010 Kia Rio she is driving a while on the highway in McKinley. Robert then starts to analyze the order of death and realizes that April Smith is next to die. While they are both in Philadelphia after seeing the Liberty Bell, an out of control double decker sightseeing bus crashes into April Smith and a second bystander after Robert warns April to get out of the way. That same day, a new broadcast reveals the collapse of the Prater Wheel in Vienna to be a crack in the support structure. Also, that same day back in McKinley, Amber gets her silver 2010 Nissan Altima stuck in the mud in a muddy field and spins the front tires forwards and backwards, and also steering the tires left and right for an hour until they are buried almost to the axle, but she gets the car out. Despite this, hearing April Smith's death makes her day even more depressing for Amber on top of her car getting stuck in the mud. A week later, Amber, Roger, Emily, and Robert are in New York City and Emily and Robert propose on the observation deck of the Empire State Building with a flashback of Alex Browning and Clear Rivers proposing on the top floor of the Eiffel Tower in Paris with Carter recording the event, after a brief shot of the Empire State Building and Eiffel Tower respectively standing tall. Afterwards, while at Macy's Herald Square, Robert has a premonition of everyone except Amber being killed by a collapsing escalator, since Amber is not meant to die. Robert convinces a security guard who has the same premonition that has Amber living as well to evacuate the area around the escalators and as a result, only 6 lives are lost when the escalator collapses. Then Roger, Amber, Robert, and Emily are shown visiting the crown of the Statue of Liberty celebrating the fact that Death was cheated at Herald Square. A few days later,when back home working as a pizza delivery person, a falling traffic light crashes onto Roger's truck and kills him instantly. It seems Death is starting to get it's revenge on the Prater Wheel survivors. Then a month later, Robert, Amber, and Emily travel to London to spend a summer holiday. When the characters ride the London Eye, they reflect how lucky they are. Afterwards, the visit other sites like the the Tower of London and St. Paul 's Cathedral. Afterwards, they go to Paris by train through the Chunnel and visit the top of the Eiffel Tower, the artwork in the Louvre, among other things celebrating the defeat of Death. After the survivors get home, they are lucky to cheat death because Robert and Emily have a son named Robert Jr about a year later and Death loosening it's grip on the Prater Wheel survivors. The film is revealed to be set 13 years after the crash of Flight 180. The closing credits show the Prater Wheel being rebuilt with a memorial next to it honoring the deaths of the Prater Wheel collapse with the song Requiem for a Dream being used for the closing credits. Category:Blog posts